Blushing Kitten
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson loves Katherine Pierce. Though sometimes she can be reckless, sassy, and stubborn and she needs to be punished. One shot. Klaus/Katherine.


**WARNING**: This story will contain submissive/dominant themes, BDSM, and spanking. If you are uncomfortable with this type of material please don't read/flame. You have been warned.

* * *

**Blushing Kitten**

She was late.

Klaus Mikaelson tapped his foot impatiently as he grasped his whisky glass so tightly that he was honestly surprise that he didn't break it. The clock next to him rang midnight.

With every second he could feel his irritation growing. He was going to kill her when he came home. Not literally of course. But enough to make her regret. And the she that Klaus was talking about was none other than Katerina Petrova AKA Katherine Pierce.

After he had killed Elena Gilbert and became a hybrid, he had taken Katherine away to a little cottage outside of Florida. This wasn't really his style, but he preferred it to the noisy city and Katherine knew more than one way to keep him warm and cozy.

The problem wasn't that she was late, she had texted him that she would be, the problem was where she had been and how he found out. His old warlock friend/reluctant alliance had told him that Katherine had attempted to stand up to a pair of vampires that had been annoying Klaus, but he had specifically told her that he would take care of them.

Klaus had been upset when he heard the news. The vampires were over 700 years old, much older than Katherine and if they had hurt her or worse killed her. . .

He heard the door creak open and Katherine taking off her heels in a poor attempt to sneak past him undetected. Klaus rolled his eyes, did she really think he was that stupid?

Klaus used his vampire speed to close the door and press her against the wall. Katherine's heartbeat rose. She managed to erase the scare expression on her face. She managed a smile. "Klaus, you scared me. I thought you were asleep."

"Without my dumpling?" he said sarcastically knowing that she hated pet names. "Never. Where have you've been?"

"Around." She said coolly. "Now let me pass, I want to get out of this dress it's yucky and sweaty."

Klaus let her passed and followed her to their bedroom. He watched from the doorway as Katherine took off her dress and threw it on the floor, her bare, full breasts bouncing and dressed in only a little white lace thong. Klaus felt himself getting hard. It surprise him that Katherine could act so casually when it came to her beauty, but his needs would have to wait.

"How about it?" Katherine gave him a sexy wink. "How about we make a Monday feel like a Friday?"

"As tempting as that is," Klaus kept focusing on her breasts that were begging him for his attention. "I rather talk about your little mission this afternoon with the three vampires older than you that could have possibly killed you."

Her smirk was instantly replaced with a scowl. "Will, told you didn't he?"

"Why did you go, Katherine?" he asked patiently. "I told you that I would take care of it."

"It didn't seem like you would take care of it," she hissed. "They were really starting to bug me so I decided to take matters in my own hands that's all."

"In your own hands?" Klaus growled. "Katherine, you could have been killed!"

"Will you get a grip?" she hissed. "They were cowards I could have taken them blindfolded! It's not my fault that you are too much of a coward to put them in their place."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "They didn't dare attack you because they know that you're my partner and that I would make their lives hell."

Katherine snorted. "Well, goody for them, but I'm not your porcelain doll, Klaus I can take care of myself."

"Sweetheart, if you weren't with me they would have finished you off in a heartbeat."

Katherine scowled as she grabbed a pillow and a blanket. "I'm going to sleep downstairs on the couch. You should be thanking me Klaus."

"For what trying to get yourself killed?" he threw the pillow and blanket on the floor. "Get in bed, Katerina."

Katherine crossed her arms over her naked chest. "No." she replied stubbornly, all though she knew he was royally pissed off whenever he called her Katerina.

Klaus didn't even blink, instead in a flash he sat at the edge of the bed and easily pulled Katherine over his lap. Her bottom in the air and at perfect distance from his hand. Katherine growled angrily at him. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, love? I'm trying to get through that thick skull of yours, talking doesn't seem to be working so I thought that the alternative was too make you understand that what you did today could have cost you your life. I will never hurt you of course, but I can make sitting very uncomfortable for a few days." He laid a hand on her bottom. Katherine flushed his hand felt so big and heavy on her derriere. "So I though a little spanking might clear your head a little."

Klaus had given her a spank here and there when she was becoming too sassy for his liking, bur he had never given her a full blown spanking. "Klaus, I'm not seven years old!" she snapped.

"Well, you sure are acting like it," he snapped. But Katherine could see that evil glint in his eyes and he could see that his anger had dissolved and he almost looked amused. "And since I am older and wiser than you it's my job to teach you the error of your ways."

"You bastard you're enjoying this!"

"Perhaps." He smirked as he glanced at her bottom. It was round and full and perfectly perky. And although Katherine's skin tone was olive, her bottom was a slightly lighter shade. He gave it a little squeeze.

Katherine could feel his bulge against her stomach. "Well, it seems your friend is excited too."

"Yes, we think alike." He said as he grabbed the edge of the white, lace thong and removed it with one quick swipe as he threw it across the room. Now she was naked as the day she was born and she couldn't look lovelier.

"You didn't have to do that," she said. "My ass was already uncovered."

"But without it, you're much more vulnerable, dear Katerina." His hand moved towards her folds and he inserted a finger inside not too gently that Katherine squealed in surprise, He could feel the warm, wetness around his finger. He remove his finger. "It seems you're enjoying your discipline a little too much, Katerina."

Katherine growled. "I thought you were going to be spanking me."

"So eager, let's see how you feel about it in a few minutes. Couple of ground rules sweetheart, you will count each and every single spank and if you don't I will give you a reminder." He gave her nipple a little pull and Katherine gasped. "Plus one more extra spank with your own hairbrush for every time you miss. So try and be a good girl this time sweetheart."

"How many spankings are you going to give me master?" she responded sarcastically.

"Still cocky and sassy, we need to change that. Fifty spanks on your gorgeous bottom, love. That will turn it a lovely shade of pink maybe crimson if you're lucky."

"Fifty?" she hollered. "You're crazy!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Want to make it a hundred?"

Katherine didn't respond.

"Good, let's begin then." He began to rub her bottom in slow circles until Katherine stopped clutching her buttocks, then Klaus slapped her left cheek hard leaving a pink handprint on her bottom.

"One." She snapped.

"So hostile." He slapped his hand on her right cheek. Katherine bucked.

"Two."

Katherine answered dutifully until they reached twenty. Klaus spanked hard and firmly and she wasn't used to being spanked. Her bottom was a soft pink now and she could feel the soreness on her pink tinted bottom cheeks.

She was so concentrated on the pain that she didn't say twenty one when Klaus gave her a spank on her left cheek. He sighed as he squeezed her nipple. "Twenty one."

"Good girl." He said landing an extra hard spank to both cheeks. "One extra spank."

By the time they got to thirty five her ass was a dark pink and it was burning. She started kicking. "Ok, enough! I learn my lesson!"

Klaus gave two hard slaps to each cheek, enjoying the way that they jiggled. She really did have a lovely ass.

"Thirty six! Thirty seven! Ow, stop it!"

"You have thirteen spanks to go, love and stop kicking." He sounded bored. He landed three more swats on the same place and Katherine wailed. "Stop it, it hurts you fool! Ow, forty one!"

"Three extra spanks I'm afraid. Only nine more to go. And I must say dark pink is really your color."

"Very funny!" Katherine wailed as the spanks began to fly faster and harder. "Forty two, forty three!"

He landed the last two smacks on her sit spots. Klaus rubbed her bottom and he could feel the heat radiating from it. Even her vampire healing abilities seemed to be on his side. Her ass was a very dark pink, almost red and sore.

"Is it over?" she whimpered.

"Almost," he said. "You still have the last four spanks with the hairbrush, love."

"Can't we just skip it?" she begged.

"I'll make it quick."

He placed two pillows on the bed and made Katherine leaned over them. Katherine felt more exposed than ever, her bright, red bottom was in the air demanding attention and stealing the show. She stiffen when she felt the back off her hairbrush caress her swollen cheeks.

"Count, sweetheart." He said as the first smack landed on both cheeks as they bounced slightly in the air.

"One!"

The second smack landed on her sit spots. "Two!"

The third smack landed on her left cheek and the fourth one on the right. Katherine squealed. "Ow! Four! Five!

Klaus helped her up and Katherine immediately began to rub her aching bottom. Klaus removed her hand. "None of that. You deserve to let it sting a little."

Katherine glared at him and Klaus gave her a swift slap to her left cheek. Katherine jumped.

Klaus led her to the corner of the room and gave her ass a gentle squeeze. "Ten minutes. No rubbing."

Klaus sat at the edge of the bed and watched Katherine in the corner. Her cries had turned to sniffles. Her entire body was mark less except for her round and bright, glowing buttocks. _They_ _must sting._

The timer rang. "Ten minutes, love you're done." He grabbed her gently by the waist and placed her on the bed. He cleaned up her tears with a tissue and then she felt something cold on her bottom and Klaus rubbing something gently on her sore and aching cheeks.

"What is that?" she mumbled.

"Lotion, it should help take some of the sting away." He said. "It's mixed with some magic herbs I got it from a witch so it should keep it nice and sore for a few days."

"Perfect." She grumbled as she laid her head on the bed. She was so tired.

Once her bottom was covered in lotion Klaus sat her in his lap, careful with her tender bottom. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hate to say it, love but it was the only way to make you listen. Our personalities crash and you're too stubborn for your own good." He murmured in her ear. "I couldn't have bear it if I lost you."

Katherine said meekly. "I guess I was kind of stupid." She replied hotly. "But you didn't have to spank me that much, I won't be able to sit down or wear tight jeans for days thanks to you."

"Maybe I have to do it every day to make you obedient." He teased her. "Though I would miss that sassy mouth of yours."

"You're an ass." She said cheekily as she rested her head against his chest.

"And you're spoiled and bratty." He grumbled as he rubbed her back.

Katherine kissed him softly. "Well, aren't we a pair."

**The End**

**Please review! This is the first time I wrote an M fic, so I hope it wasn't completely horrible. If you have any advice I would love to hear it! Should I do a Kalijah one?**


End file.
